1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to controlling a three dimensional (3D) individual object on a 3D map image.
2. Background
A mobile terminal is a device that may perform various functions. Examples of such functions may include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals may include additional functionality that supports game playing, while other terminals may be configured as multimedia players. Mobile terminals may receive broadcast and multicast signals that permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Terminals may be classified as a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal based on whether or not a terminal can be moved. Mobile terminals may be divided as a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not a user can carry the mobile terminal.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts may include software and hardware improvements as well as changes and improvements in structural components that form the mobile terminal.
As mobile terminals provide complicated and various functions, a user interface (UI) including a menu display and a list display may become complicated. Three dimensional user interfaces may display a complicated menu structure in a simple and colorful form using a three dimensional graphic image.
A function may be provided for displaying a three dimensional map image (hereafter called a 3D map image) on mobile terminals. However, the 3D map image may provide only simple 3D topography and geographical information to users.